¿Que musica escuchan los chicos de KnB?
by Hikiko-801
Summary: Una serie de One-shots sobre las parejas de KnB.
1. Chapter 1

**-.1.-**

**KagaKuro: Collar.**

_¨Kagami-kun tarda mucho¨_ Se repetía en la cabeza Kuroko mientras sorbía un poco de su habitual malteada de vainilla. _¨Quedamos en vernos frente al Maji Burguer, pero no lo veo por ningún lado¨_ El chico parecía algo nervioso y molesto, dio un suspiro y volvió a sorber.

Al poco rato de seguir mirando para los costados, pudo divisar esa inconfundible cabellera roja, estaba caminando entre la multitud de personas que iban cruzando la calle, se había puesto una camisa a cuadros de color rojo y una musculosa blanca que hacía lucir lo que colgaba del cuello, ese maldito collar decía Kuroko. Claro que fue gracias a él que todavía usaba el collar con el anillo de Himuro pero a Kuroko no le agradaba la idea de que su novio tuviera algo de otra persona y que de él no tuviera nada. Por eso arreglaron esa salida, para poder comprar alguna joya de pareja que pudieran usar.

Aunque la razón no sólo era la de Himuro ya que pues casi todos sus amigos tenían algo que compartían solo con su pareja. Aomine y Kise tenían unos aritos, Kise tenía uno azul y Aomine uno amarillo, que según Kise, eran sus colores de la suerte. Y hablando de suerte los que tenían más joyas o cosas en común eran Midorima y Takao, los cuales compartían los Lucky ítems que Midorima usaba cada día, mientras que por otro lado Murasakibara al ser tan infantil le obsequió un anillo de dulce a Himuro, al parecer lo deja en el refrigerador cada noche para que no se arruine, Kise decía que era un novio respetable y hasta algo obsesivo, pero si hablamos de obsesivos había una competencia entre Akashi y Teppei, pues como todos sabemos que Akashi ama tanto a Furihata decidió entonces que cuando se graduarán compartirán un departamento y no tuvo mejor idea que anotar que la propiedad valorada en 2.000.000 de yens quede a nombre de Furihata que según él, sería su regalo de aproximadamente unos 3 años y que no le iba a deber nada hasta que se casaran. Pero Teppei no quedaba atras y habia comprado un cuarto al lado del suyo en esas residencia en donde vivía, solo para llenarlo de fotos tamaño pared de su actual pareja Hanamiya Makoto. Y además del cuarto, compro otra habitación la cual lleno de juguetes y cosas de bebé porque le había dicho a Hanamiya que cuando se graduaran tendrían unos 3 hijos maso menos, claro que se ganó una buena patada en los bajos pero se dio cuenta que su novio estaba sonrojado hasta más no poder, eso quería decir que la idea no le desagradaba mucho.

Pero volviendo a Kuroko, este tenía una cara de enojo hacia Kagami quien venía completamente relajado con unos auriculares manos-libre puestos. Tenía sus ojos cerrados hasta que dio media vuelta y vio que un nene se cayó al lado de él mientras cruzaba la calle y jugaba a saltar por las líneas peatonales. Kagami se detuvo y lo ayudó a levantarse, el niño lloraba sin remedio hasta que el pelirrojo sacó un chocolate de su bolsillo y se lo obsequio, la madre muy apenada se disculpó con él y el chico invisible no pudo contener una sonrisa de amor hacia su pareja. ¨_Qué dulce es_¨ Pensó, mientras tanto Kagami seguía su camino mientras silbaba al compás de alguna canción que pasaba por su cabeza. ¨ _¿Que estará escuchando?_¨ Se preguntaba Kuroko.

Puso pausa en su teléfono, ya que él también estaba escuchando música. Kagami lo noto en el momento en el que pisó la vereda del restaurante y también se quitó las manos libres para poder ir corriendo junto a Kuroko.

_ ¡Kuroko!, lamento haber tardado tanto le tren se retrasó en una parada, al parecer alguien apretó accidentalmente el botón de frenado de emergencia _

_ Está bien Kagami-kun, no estoy enojado… ¿El niño de recién, está bien?_

_ Sí eso creo… ¿¡Estabas mirándome!?_ Kuroko ríe un poco, mostrando esa sonrisa que a Kagami hace sonrojar hasta las orejas.

_ Si, fuiste muy amable Kagami-kun...Oh por cierto ¿Que estabas escuchando? Ya sabes, silbabas muy animado _

_ Oh bueno, estaba escuchando la radio, justo pasaron un tema algo...romántico y yo solo _ Kagami aclaró su garganta _ Pensé en ti..._ El pelirrojo giro su cabeza hacia un costado para disimular su sonrojo. Kuroko no pudo evitar otra pequeña risa, realmente su novio no tenía remedio.

_ ¿Y tú que escuchabas?_

_ ¿Mmm?_ Le dio el último sorbo a la malteada de vainilla.

_ Bueno es que estabas escuchando música también, tienes los auriculares colgados_ Dijo señalándole.

_ Ah sí, es Rock Pesado_ Como siempre, Kuroko le contestaba tan relajado que incluso le daba miedo a veces. ¿Ese chico podía escuchar Rock? ¿Y del Pesado?

_ Nunca pensé que te gustara, te ves más…tranquilo_ Comenzaron a caminar.

_Bueno, la paciencia hace al maestro_

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Es solo un dicho…_ A continuación, ambos casi al mismo tiempo se tomaron de las manos. El resto de la tarde se la pasaron mirando joyería para pareja. Los vendedores siempre les mostraban anillos para casamiento aunque ellos insistían en que no era lo que buscaban con un ligero sonrojo de parte de ambos. Luego de pasar por 5 tiendas diferentes, al fin, Kuroko habia visto algo que le gustaba. En la última tienda que visitaron, entraron tomados de la mano, una dependienta se les acerco y les pregunto si buscaban anillos de compromiso, ambos respondieron que _todavía _no, le dijeron que buscaban alguna joya de parejas. La chica muy ansiosa los dirigió hacia una repisa de donde bajo un collar con forma de corazón, la cadena estaba bañada en oro igual que el dije, este se separaba en dos mitades perfectamente cortadas. Los ojos de Kuroko se iluminaron y Kagami sabía que ese era el correcto.  
Salieron de esa tienda, tomados de la mano de nuevo y llevando con orgullo el hermoso collar.


	2. Chapter 2

**AoKi: Pa´ que te enamores.**

_ ¡Aominecchi ya dime a donde vamos! _ Kise gritaba a todo pulmón sentado de copiloto en el auto de Aomine, habían salido hace 2 horas y el moreno solo le hablaba de temas en común evitando a toda costa decirle a donde iban.

_ ¿Oye quieres que ponga música?_ Dijo evitando olímpicamente el tema. Aomine se habia lucido el día de hoy, tenía pensado llevar a Kise a una cena romántica en el mirador, este era el día en el que se atrevería a proponerle matrimonio.  
Esto lo habia echo pensar como si nunca en su vida hubiera pensado ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Pregunto en su cabeza ¿Por qué pensaba en ese rubio tonto con tanto fervor? Pero es que era esencial en su vida, todos esos años junto a él, lo han convertido en la única persona que logra amar incondicionalmente y por sobre todas las cosas.  
Entonces se decidió, iba a casarse con Kise aunque tuviera que forzarlo a aceptar.

_ Moo, Aominecchi ¿Por qué no quieres decirme?_ El rubio hizo puchero, eso debilito un poco al moreno pero enseguida se recuperó y prendió el estéreo con lo cual comenzó a cantar una canción algo provocadora.

_ ******_Pues toma pa' que te enamores more, more _** _

_ ¡Esa no es la clase de música que a mí me gusta!_ Acto seguido el rubio cambia el tema. Aomine pone cara de enojado pero sigue con las manos firmes en el volante _ ******_Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi, soutou jeuksi jeuksi jeuksi _****** _

_Kise, esa música es de gay_

_Pues estoy saliendo contigo_ ¨_Touche¨_, pensó Aomine.

Faltaba ya unos kilómetros para llegar al mirador, Kise seguía cantando temas de Girls Generation cuando Aomine acelera un poco para llegar más rápido y dejar de escuchar al rubio cantar. Pero cuando pasan por un cartel publicitario, de la parte de atrás sale una patrulla y les indica que paren.

Aomine maldecía por lo bajo mientras que Kise bajaba el volumen de la música y subía los pies al asiento tratando de hacerse el desentendido mientras miraba por la ventana.

_ ¿Sabe a la velocidad que ib…? ¡¿Teniente?!_ El cadete grito a corazón y pulmón ante la sorpresa de quien iba al volante.

_ Aaah que mal, me descubrieron _ Decia mientras se rascaba la cabeza _ ¿Qué dices Ryo? ¿Me dejas pasar esta? Tengo un paquete con el cual tengo que hacer algo importante…_

_ ¿No estabas enfermo Daiki?_ El compañero del supuesto primer oficial se habia acercado también _ ¿Qué clase de ejemplo das siendo policía?_

_ ¡¿Imayoshicchi?! _ Grito Kise mientras salía de su posición y se tiraba encima de Daiki para quedar cerca de la ventanilla.

_ Aaah que lastima, me atraparon lo policías ¿Qué va a pasar del pobre de mí? _ Decia mientras fingía llorar _ ¡Ya déjenme pasar la maldita multa que ya saben hacia donde voy! _ Aomine ya estaba harto del jueguito de esos dos.

_ ¿Pues planeas ya decirme a dónde vamos?_ Decia un enojado Kise.

_Ah…_

******_I came in like a wrecking ball I never hit so hard in love _**

_ Oh, lo siento es mi celular_ Acto seguido, Imayoshi se fue a atenderlo.

La cara de Poker Face de todos era para sacarle una foto. Kise exploto de risa. Aomine y Sakurai solo seguían estáticos. Imayoshi dejo su teléfono de nuevo en su bolsillo trasero y volvió para seguir hablando.

_ ¿Qué?_

_ ¡Lo siento! Es solo que no imaginaba a Imayoshi-san escuchando ese tipo de música_

_ Oh vamos _ Saco de nuevo su teléfono y comenzó a marcar algo _ Tu escuchas esto_ Habia marcado el teléfono de Sakurai.

**** **_Fuwa Fuwa Time Fuwa Fuwa Time _**

_ ¡Es que me gusta mucho el anime! _ Kise volvió a explotar de risa mientras que Aomine seguía en estado de shock, luego volvió y también comenzó a reírse.

_Ja, ¿Bueno ya van a dejarnos ir?_ Dijo volviendo a su cara de enojado.

_Ah, sí de acuerdo, suerte teniente_ Decia Imayoshi agarrando de la cintura a Sakurai _ Vamos a divertirnos un rato en la patrulla Ryo_ Este se sacudió y saco la mano de Imayoshi quien se estaba yendo mientras silbaba.

_ ¡Buena suerte! ¡Y lo lamento!_ Decia Sakurai mientras hacia una reverencia. Aomine se despidió moviendo la mano y Kise volvió a su asiento levantando las piernas como hace un rato.

_ ¿Por qué buena suerte?_

_Ya verás…_

Llegaron a su destino, en un costado del mirador estacionaron el auto, Aomine salió a todas prisas para poder llegar y abrirle la puerta al rubio quien lo miro con cara de sorpresa. En cuanto salió, una mesa a la luz de las velas lo esperaba. Aomine saco comida, todavía caliente, del portaequipaje y la puso sobre la mesa. A los segundos, comenzaron a comer la comida, se notaba en la expresión del moreno de que estaba muy nervioso y Kise se preguntaba el por qué, hasta que llegó la hora del postre.  
Daiki volvió al portaequipaje y tomo el anillo junto con un postre llamado Sinfonía de Chocolate y Naranja. Dejo el postre sobre la mesa y se acercó a Kise, lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo hasta una parte del mirador en donde la luz de la luna del iluminaba perfecto. El moreno se arrodillo y Kise no sabía hacia dónde mirar.

_Kise, sabes que te amo desde la preparatoria…inclusive creo que desde la primaria ya estaba consiente de ti, todo el tiempo estas molestándome con tus ¨Aominecchi¨ esto o ¨Aominecchi¨ aquello, pero mi vida sería muy aburrida sin ti, el hombre que no se rinde jamás, mi verdadera luz_ Kise comenzó a llorar _ Es por eso que quiero que te cases conmigo_ Estiro la caja y saco el anillo, se pudo de pie y tomo la mano del rubio, quien claro no paraba de llorar _ ¿Tu llanto es un sí?_

_ ¡No entiendo como pregunta eso! ¡Si Aomine Daiki! ¡Me caso contigo!_ Se puso el anillo con desesperación y comenzó a girar en los brazos de su pareja.

_Te amo Kise_

_Te amo Daikicchi_

Se besaron a la luz de la luna, confirmando entonces ese pacto de amor eterno entre los dos.


	3. Chapter 3

**MidoTaka: Las mañanas de los sábados.**

Los sábados, además de los miércoles, era uno de los días libres del exitoso doctor especializado en trauma, Midorima Shintarou. ¿Pero que tenían los sábados que lo hacían tan especial? Bueno, es que los sábados las mañanas eran las mejores.

__ Amor a la mexica…Tequila, tabaco y ron….Amor a la mexicana _ __ _Midorima Kazunari cantaba muy alegre, siempre, todas la mañanas en las que Midorima despertaba en su casa, ahí estaba el, limpiando, cocinando o inclusive cantando con el peine en la mano algún tema de Thalia o Shakira.  
Esa mañana limpiaba el estante lleno de fotos de una hermosa niña, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos verdes. Kazunari noto que su flamante recién esposo lo miraba desde el marco de su habitación, se acercó meneando un poco las caderas y lo tomo de las manos tratando de sacarlo a bailar.

_ Vamos Shin-chan, no te hagas el difícil_

_ ¿Pero qué dices idiota? _ Midorima lo tomo por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él, así se quedaron, bailando lento y juntos como cuando eran adolescentes.

_ Esto es lindo…_ Decia Takao mientras colocaba sus manos detrás del cuello de su pareja.

_Si solo fuera una música diferente…_ Miro hacia otro lado y acomodo sus gafas.

_ Jumpf…tu solo quieres escuchar a ese llamado Chapin o el otro ese llamado como el perro de la película_

_ ¡Son Chopin y Beethoven!_

_ Bueno si esos… ¿Es que tan malo es estar bailando conmigo? ¿O quieres hacer otra cosa picaron?_ Takao le guiño el ojo y se iba acercando más hacia los labios del peliverde, cuando una niña entraba por la puerta casi gritando.

_ ¡¿Qué le haces a mi mami pervertido de pelo negro!?_ Así es, Midorima era llamado `La mami´ de Lucky, como habían decidido llamar a esa hermosa niña que salvaron de un orfanato, desde ese momento ella se convertiría en el mejor objeto de la suerte. La niña era bastante alegre e inteligente y desde que era pequeña su `papá´ Takao le habia enseñado (a escondidas) que Midorima sería su querida Madre. Su primera palabra fue `Mami´ mientras tiraba de la bata del peliverde que estaba volviendo del trabajo y quería desvestirse en paz.

_ ¡Dime papá! ¡Yo no soy mujer! ¡Takao es tu culpa!_

_ ¡Ya no soy Takao! ¡Ahora soy Midorima también!_ Midorima no paraba de gritarles y ambos habían salido corriendo en dirección al cuarto de la pareja.

_ Anda papi escóndete que mami nos va a golpear en la cabecita a los dos_

_Ya voy, ya voy_

_ ¡No se esfuercen! ¡Ya se todos sus escondites!_

_ ¡Nooo! ¡Mami nos encontró! ¡Retirada mis caballeros!_ La niña gritaba y reía mientras Midorima la agarraba y la tiraba encima de la cama. Detrás de él salta Takao y comienzan a hacerle cosquillas a la pequeña que no paraba de reírse y de gritarles que los quería mucho.

Pararon luego de un rato, en el que sonó el timbre.

_Debe ser la comida que pedí_ Decia Takao.

_ ¿Qué pediste?_

_Pedí unas crepas para que podamos comer todos en el desayuno_ Decia mientras dejaba la habitación y recibía la bolsa.

_ ¡Crepas! ¡Amo las crepas!_

_ Lávate los dientes y comerás crepas_ Le decía su peliverde mamá mientras la empujaba al baño _ En la noche continuamos Kazu_ Este mismo lo miro coqueto y con la bolsa con crepas en la mano le agito la cadera.

_Sera una _tortura _esperar_ Luego de eso, la tarde concurrió tranquila, decidieron ir al parque y se quedaron hasta muy tarde porque se habían encontrado a Kuroko y a Kagami que venían de comprar sus anillos de compromiso, Kagami por fin habia tomado iniciativa y después de ver como se casaban Aomine y Kise, decidió entonces que ya era hora de plantar cabeza.

Y Midorima cumplió la promesa, esa misma noche después de leerle un cuento a su amada hija se dedicó a besar y acariciar a su querido esposo quien le hizo una propuesta que no esperaba.

_Lucky es genial…Pero sabes que hoy cuando miraba mi horóscopo…Bueno es que Oha Asa decía que los escorpianos tenemos un numero de la suerte y…y bueno el mío es el número 4, así que estaba pensando que tal vez nosotros, bueno no lo sé, tal vez nosotros podamos adoptar a otro niño más_ Acto seguido se cubrió con la manta pensando que su esposo iba a tener un infarto, cuando la niña era un bebé fue toda una odisea cuidarla y más con el trabajo de Midorima, pero ahí estaba, sana y feliz.

_ Sería la tercera cosa que más me gustaría en la vida_

_¿La tercera?_

_La primera fue haberte conocido y la segunda fue haberme enamorado de ti, ahora la tercera es tener una gran familia_ Kazunari lo abrazo con toda la fuerza que pudo y se dedicó a dejarle pequeños besos en toda la cara.

_Te amo Shin-chan_

_Yo también te amo Bakao_

_Moo…_ ¨Adorable¨ Pensó el peliverde antes de hacerle el amor a su pareja.

Sea el día que sea, para Midorima todo terminaba siempre en risas, en besos y en abrazos de su tan adorada familia.


End file.
